


Intimidation

by RainingPeach



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Force Choking, Interrogation, Jedi Reader, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPeach/pseuds/RainingPeach
Summary: Thanks for reading! I never post smutty fanfiction, so I hope this lived up to some kind of standard! Hope you all enjoyed, and if you have the time I'd appreciate a review! Thanks again for reading! I hope to do more Star Wars fanfiction, but with different characters! <3





	

Attention:

*I do not own Star Wars whatsoever!

*Oneshot

*Lemon (or smut)

*Reader X Kylo Ren

The room was cold, icy even. Your eyes were still shut as you were waking up. You felt weak, but knew this was no time for it. Your eyes cracked open and you couldn't recognize your surroundings. A slight exhausted moan escaped your lips and you opened your eyes all the way.

Before you was the dark leader himself, Kylo Ren. He sat there hunched over, shifting his weight to his knees. He'd been waiting hours for you to wake up.

Your immediate reaction was to attack. Getting ready to lunge at him, your body jerked back as it was in restraints. You looked down and attempted to wriggle your way out.

The man stood up, "I assure you, they're locked."

You rest your head back and keep your eyes off of him. You know the power that he possesses, and he'll do anything to get to the information he needs. You know that you must be on your toes.

He takes a step closer to you, "Where is it?" He wastes no time jumping into his interrogation.

Your eyes point upward, and you speak no words. It's your way of telling him he'll have to do better than just asking a simple question. There was no way he would intimidate the information out of you.

The tall man continues, "I know you were with the droid. Now tell me where it is!" His patience is easily wearing thin.

You knew you had to be strong, if not for yourself, then for the resistance. Giving a long blink, you continue to look away without a word.

"Look at me!" He forces you to look at him and you begin to tremble a bit.

"I don't even know what I'm looking at." You reply to him in a snarky tone. If he had control over your movements, you'd still maintain the upper hand in what you said. Your eyes couldn't focus on one spot. You didn't know which part of his mask to look at.

He moved in closer until his hand grabbed your jaw with his hand between your chin and neck.. "If you don't give me answers, then I'll take them from you!"

You grit your teeth as he began to lift his hand. He came in even closer until his helmet was inches away from your face. A good minute passed by, and you could feel his anger burning inside him.

Without warning, he struck the restraint with his fist. It nearly grazed your face as he did. The wind of the of the blow caused your fly-aways to drop in your face. Wincing a bit, you closed your left eye as his fist was right next to your face.

He'd stand to his full height once more and back away. His hand dropped from your jaw, and you were left with a red imprint.

The dark leader paced angrily in front of you, and you couldn't help but to smirk. He couldn't get any answers out of you.

Still walking around, he'd point at you, "I will not allow you to fuck me on this!"

Kylo Ren was seething with rage. He didn't say anything, but place his fingers beneath his chin and press the buttons to remove his mask.

"I will get what I came here for." He spoke in a low tone.

You were afraid of what you might see. Your heart raced, and what scared you most is knowing that this interrogation has only begun.

He pulled the mask from over his head, and your eyes widened. He was much more appealing than you made him out to be in your mind. You felt sheepish, guilty even. What were these thoughts you were suddenly having?

Your facial expression told it all. You were trying to withhold your agitated demeanor, but it was forced and fictitious. You'd felt these feelings before, but they were buried deep. Him unmaking himself just made it harder to fight.

His black hair blew back a bit as he walked swiftly toward you. He dropped his helmet and the sound of the heavy metal echoed through the room. He resumed his position, and you felt a bit flustered. This time he placed his hand on your neck.

Ben could feel the blood rushing through your jugular, even through his gloved hand. He started reading you once more, and you hoped to repress your feelings enough so he couldn't read you.

It was no exaggeration to say you'd rather him find the whereabouts of the droid than unearth your feelings toward him.

You clenched your jaw, and your chest moved up and down as you breathed heavily.

His face changed to a frown. He didn't get the information he wanted, but something else rather. He lowed his right hand, but kept the left around your neck.

Kylo Ren came closer to your ear, and his thick black hair brushed your cheek. "What kind of game are you trying to play?"

He grabbed your tan shirt and ripped it so your black bra was exposed. "You've never had a man take control like I have? You want to know what limit I can take your body to?"

You moved your ear away from his lips and looked to the opposite side. "If you're so powerful, then why the restraints?"

Ben leaned back, "Oh trust me, I don't need them." He'd release you and back away. He wanted to see the reaction of a caged animal when it was finally set free.

You didn't know what to do actually. You just stayed in the chamber fearful to move.

The black haired man shook his head, "So coy now? That's not what I saw before. A saw a woman eager to strike. So do it! Strike me down!"

Without hesitation, he force pulled you into him. He gave you no time to think about it, and before you knew it you were standing with your cheek against his thick black cloth.

The man pulled your hair back so you'd look up at him. "Do know that I will get what I want from you!"

As skittish as you seemed, you wanted to know how far he would take it. Exactly how much power did the leader of the First Order have, you wondered?

He turned you around and restrained you with his arm coming across your chest and holding your right shoulder. His other hand clutched your flailing ripped shirt, and finished what he began.

Your top half was now exposed to in the open air as he slid the rest of the shirt from your arms. You could feel a poke in your back, and you knew it wasn't a lightsaber. It was a bit intimidating seeing as you felt it through all of that material.

Ben bit the tip of his glove and slid it off his hand. He read you once more before moving his free hand down your stomach and into your snug black pants. "You wanna fuck me."

It was already established that was true, but hearing it aloud made you quiver. "Uh.." That was all you could mutter out.

His hands ran over your panties, and he could feel the wetness of a pussy that yearned for his touch.

The man sneered, "Since you already fucked me, i'm gonna fuck you!" He removed his hand and turned you back to face him, "I'm gonna fuck you!" His voice rose. Ben pushed you back and you tripped back into the place of the restraint.

He forced his hand back down your pants, but this time it was inside your panties. He forced his long fingers inside of you. Just two; enough to make you moan. You tried to avoid eye contact as he did.

You began to incline to your toes as he thrusted harder and faster. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at you, but you still refused to look at him. Your moans were loud and filled the room. You wanted to attack him, or do something to curve this feeling from making you full on melt.

You pounded your fist against his shoulder before clawing at the material covering him. He used his accessible hand to move yours back down. You flinched a bit as your arm was slammed down by a man much stronger than you. You were getting ready to cum, and he knew it.

Before you could orgasm, he stopped. He removed his hand from your pussy and paced around again. Repeating his words, the man frowned, "I'm gonna fuck you Jedi! C'mere!"

He force pulled you once again into him, and you could feel that he was even harder now. It made you laugh internally, and you smirked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were hard before you read me."

Your hand rubbed against his bulge, and you could feel yourself gain leverage when it came to power. His pants were on the tight side, and you could trace his thick length with your hand.

You wanted him inside of you, but at the same time, you knew it would be painful.

Kylo Ren forced you against the wall and guided your hips to meet with his crotch. Your hands were on the wall, and you were in a submissive position.

He pulled your pants down to your mid thigh and marveled over your plush round ass. He ungloved his other hand and rubbed the both against your bare skin. From there, he'd pull his robes back and expose his large cock.

Putting his dick to your ass, he'd rub it against you so you could get a gauge on his length. Your heart raced even faster. You wanted it inside you, but you knew it was probably not a good idea.

Without giving you more time to ponder, he squeezed his thick veiny manhood into your tight pussy. He grunted as he did, considering fitting all of himself in was a task in itself.

He had no time to take it slow, so he just delved right in. Ben put a hand on each side of your hips and forced you to back into him. As he pumped, your moans became less controllable. He was making your voice reach octaves that you didn't even know you could.

Your stomach was fluttering as you heard his low deep grunts in your ear. Your nails began to claw the shiny metal wall as he stretched the walls of your firm pussy.

He kept one hand on your hip, and used the other grasp your jiggling breast. His moans gained resonance as fucked you. It seemed as though he'd not hold himself back either. Your moans were still louder, but both together carried through the walls.

With no warning at all, both of your attentions turn to the door opening. Two Stormtroopers walk in, but don't get too far. They are paralyzed from confusion.

Still inside you, Kylo Ren pulls out his lightsaber and powers it on. "Get the fuck out!"

The man throws his weapon in the direction of the two and chars the side of the entrance. The duo quickly backs away and runs down the hall. He forces the door closed, and he realizes he must finish soon. If someone were to enter again, it would be their life next time.

He's getting ready to finish, and you've already came twice by now. He pulls out and turns you back to face him. He wants to look at you when he finishes.

Forcing you to kneel, the man busts all over your chest. His massive load drizzles down your breasts, and you both feel more than satisfied.

You stand up and he pushes you against the wall. Your eyes look innocently into his. You're wondering what else he could want. You both got what you desired. He puts an intimidating hand on your shoulder and forces a kiss upon you.

It wasn't romantic in any sense, but somewhat of a cold reminder of who's in charge. He forces it again, but this time even longer. The man gives a light kiss to your neck before sucking your delicate skin.

Ben's words were muffled, but understandable, "You want more... I'm not gonna give it to you..."

He backs away, leaving you with a bright red hickey on your neck. The dark leader pulls a handkerchief from his pocket, "Clean yourself off. I'll be back."

You watch as he dusts himself off and leaves with the door closing behind him. You use the handkerchief to clean up a bit, but you still feel dirty. You look at your ripped shirt and put the remains back on. You have to think of a way to still get out of here.

You're pacing around wishing that he hadn't picked up his lightsaber on the way out. You want him to return, but you know it may be an actual interrogation next time.

You hear the door open once again behind you and look like a deer in headlights.

It's Finn, and you're elated to see him. The man looks at you and frowns, "Kylo Ren?" He shakes his head, "He'll pay for what he's done!"

In the back of your mind, you hope that Finn only believes this to be from the interrogation only. You'd much rather him think you were hurt than what actually happened.

You shake your head, "I'm fine, let's get out of here." The man nods and you follow his lead as he guides you out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I never post smutty fanfiction, so I hope this lived up to some kind of standard! Hope you all enjoyed, and if you have the time I'd appreciate a review! Thanks again for reading! I hope to do more Star Wars fanfiction, but with different characters! <3


End file.
